September
by Homicidal Ovary
Summary: SpongeBob and Isabel are forced into dangerous circumstances when unwelcome 'visitors' to Bikini Bottom.
1. The Doorbell Ring

A yellow hand rested itself upon the oak wood table, and had its nails painted purple by another friendly yellow hand.

After her nails had dried, SpongeBetty Penelope Isabella White pulled her brand new green notebook out of the closet, and grabbed a marker. She wrote "I (heart) EMO kids". SpongeBetty then shoved the spiral-bound notebook into her backpack, jumped on her bike, and took off.

The feisty young sponge rode through the coral forests and shells, to a lonely bench by the pier of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBetty (called Isabel for short) was a young woman of fifteen with bright blue eyes and dark auburn hair that shined flawlessly in the underwater sun.

As Isabel dished the notebook back out of her bag, three children ran in circles around her. Two boys, one little girl. One of the boys came up to her and smiled; a few teeth missing. Isabel waved lightly and smiled at him. The little boy then ran away to join his friends in their innocent game of tag.

Isabel flipped through the pages of her notebook until she found a vacant space. She clicked her pen and began to write.

"Dear Diary, how is your day going? Mine's all right. I can't wait for school to open up again, it seems like it's been forever. Sounds funny coming from me, doesn't it? Well, I'm not the same person that I was. I still can't believe that that ten-year old drama started with one doorbell ring…"

**10 YEARS EARLIER…**

Sandy's tree-dome sat alone is the serene ocean, seeming undisturbed, until the world's favorite sponge leapt gaily through the air.

"Woooooooooooooooooo Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" SpongeBob cried. "I've got the SPAM Sandy!"

SpongeBob ran up to Sandy, sneakers squeaking on the floor. Sandy stood at her stove waiting. SpongeBob got onto one knee in front of her, holding the can of the fattening meat above his head.

"The SPAM awaits your slicing my fair lady." Said SpongeBob. Sandy laughed while taking the can. Patrick then skipped merrily into the kitchen.

"Sandy! Can I have some SPAM now?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, Patrick, I have to fry it first," informed Sandy.

"Oh, then can I put a slice in the crotch of my pants for warmth?"

SpongeBob and Sandy stared at him. Patrick just smiled back like he hadn't said anything wrong. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, someone's at the door." Said Sandy. She started towards the door, SpongeBob and Patrick following like two inquisitive puppies. Sandy pressed the button next to her door, allowing her to speak through the speakers.

"Hello?" Sandy's voice echoed outside.

"Hello?" answered another squirrel from outside. SpongeBob ran to the side of the tree-dome to get a good look at the visitor. He was a very handsome mammal for sure, SpongeBob observed. He had soft brown eyes with a serious, angular face; like that of an actor. He also had soft blonde/brown hair. He seemed totally harmless… on the outside.

"Could you please tell me who you are?" asked Sandy.

"Hi, my name is Earl Torrence, and I'm scientist from Texas." Said the pleasing-to-the-eye squirrel. SpongeBob ran back to the door to hear the conversation. "I'm looking for some help with my latest experiment. Your employers recommended that I seek your assistance."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Torrence, but I'm awful busy." Sandy replied. "Maybe you could come back later."

While Sandy talked, a baby scallop floated to the ground by Earl's foot. Earl looked upon it like it was the scum of the Earth. He swiftly stepped on it, crushing the poor scallop into unforgiving sand.

"Well, I'm kind of crunched on time, if you could just have me a minute that would be great." Said Earl.

Sandy hesitated, but finally agreed, "Okay, but you have to make you're presentation fast, I'm having dinner with my friends."

"Don't worry, you won't regret any time spent with me." Said Earl, reassuringly…

………………………………………………………..

A few miles over, a hoodless boat wheeled at a fast pace on the road and around Sandy's tree-dome. A man named Jason White drove with his 4-year old daughter, SpongeBetty. The radio blasted "Highway to Hell". Isabel bobbed her head and sang along with her father. They continued driving down the road. Then out of the pink coral bushes, a seahorse leaped out onto the road. Jason swerved, Isabel screamed. Jason then crashed into a nearby outhouse, knocking them both unconscious.

Isabel woke up about fifteen minutes later with blistering headache. It felt like a piece of metal being shaken, making that horrible wobbling sound in her ears. She looked to her left, at her father, who was slumped over the car door.

Isabel patted his back. "Get up daddy, we're okay."

Jason didn't respond.

"Dad! Wake up!" Isabel shouted. "Daddy!"

Isabel climbed out of the car and went around to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Dad, quit messin' with me and get up!" Isabel shouted again.

Isabel slowly lifted her father's shoulders, being careful that she didn't hurt him. But she immediately dropped him when she saw his face.

Jason's entire face was gone. All that was left was a bloody mass. A bloody mass that would be engraved into Isabel's memory for the rest of her life…

…………………………………………………………………

Sandy, Earl, SpongeBob, and Patrick sat at Sandy's kitchen table. SpongeBob and Patrick with steaming plates of SPAM in front of them. They dug in like pigs. Earl flinched when drops of grease flew into his young face. Then his attention turned to Sandy when she spoke.

"So, what was it called again?" asked Sandy.

"Oh, the crime gas" said Earl.

"Yes, what is it? How does it work?" asked Sandy.

"Well, Ms. Cheeks, as you know, crime rates have been at a mind-blowing high."

Sandy nodded, remembering the last time someone spray-painted art on her tree-dome.

"Well, the Crime Gas, or CG for short," Earl continued, "Is added to oxygen processors, or for down here we add it to the water filter. It's to help tone people's behaviors, to make people better."

"Well it sounds interesting," said Sandy, "But how come you couldn't put that out a long time ago?"

Earl at first said nothing, just looked at Sandy uncomfortably. Sandy eyed him, SpongeBob and Patrick stopped chewing to listen. Finally Earl spoke in a low tone.

"P-People died, Ms. Cheeks. That's what I regret to tell you."

"What happened?" SpongeBob inquired.

"Accidents. During testing. My group and I went to a city that was infested with crime. We installed the CG and left for a few months. A few of my co-workers stayed behind to, you know, take notes. When I came back, the whole population was dead."

Earl looked on, not wanting to look at the faces of the others.

"They just became too calm, and they let themselves die. I lost some of my best friends."

Sandy took Earl's hand in her own.

"Don't worry, I'll help you fix this. You can make it right again."

"Thank you Sandra. I know you'll be a great help to me."

…………………………………………………………………………

In the Bikini Bottom Children's Mental Health Center, Isabel sat at a table sitting across from a man with thick-rimmed glasses and a bald head that shone brightly under the cheap ceiling lamp. He was holding a small index card with a picture of a typical beach ball, with the word "ball" next to it. He had a little gold nametag on his shirt that said "Mr. Bologna" in white letters.

"Please don't tell me that's your real name" said Isabel

Mr. Bologna ignored her. "Now SpongeBetty, can you tell me what you see on the card?"

Isabel glared at him.

"Come on now, it's very easy" He said.

"I want to be called Isabel."

"Why is that?"

"It's my middle name!" said Isabel.

"I know that. But why?" asked Mr. Bologna

"I like it better than my first name."

"Why?"

"Quit asking me 'why' questions!"

"Well, Sp- Isabel, I need to know about you so I can help you-"

"Oh you stupid jackass! You can't help me! No one will ever be able to help me!" Isabel shouted, her face turning a slight pink.

"You know that's not true." Said the bald man.

"Yeah it is true because my whole family is dead!"

"I know sweet-heart, but that's why we're going to take you to a really nice place just around the corner, with lots of nice kids who play soccer and blow bubbles. Don't you want to live with nice kids who play soccer and blow bubbles?"

"What kind of idiot likes to blow bubbles?" said Isabel, crossing her arms.


	2. It's A Nice Day For A Squirrel's Wedding

**SEPTEMBER**

_Chapter 2: It's a Nice Day for a Squirrel's Wedding_

Patrick and SpongeBob sat in SpongeBob's front yard blowing bubbles, but they were tired of blowing bubbles today. SpongeBob thirsted for some action, something exciting to do.

"I'm bored," announced SpongeBob, "It's just weird! I'm never bored!"

"Me too," said Patrick, "It's just not the same when Sandy's gone."

"What? What do you mean she's gone? I didn't know she left!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"Well, yeah," said Patrick, "she left with 'what's his face'- Earl."

"Him? I can't believe it." Said SpongeBob.

"I can't believe they got hitched either."

"What? They got married?!" cried SpongeBob.

"A'yuh" informed the slow-learning sea-star.

"When?"

"Uh, I believe this morning" Patrick dipped the bubble wand into the bottle.

Then, a boat with white and pink streamers drove by. A "just married" sign flew off the back and wacked Patrick right in the face. SpongeBob peeled it off and read.

"_Just Married?_ Patrick, I didn't want Sandy to leave! What if she never comes back? What will we do then?"

"Let's play tea party!" cried Patrick.

"No, I mean, what if Sandy is gone forever? Earl creeps me out. What if he is some ax murderer? Or like the _Fatal Attraction _guy? Or, would if he's a man in a squirrel suit? M-Maybe it's really Hannah Montana under there? That would be a tragic honeymoon! She'd be telling Sandy '7 things' she would do to her in bed!" SpongeBob cried all in one breath.

There was a moment of silence, then finally Patrick said, "I think he's hot."

"Yes, I agree." Said SpongeBob.

"Fags!" Squidward shouted out his window.

"I know! Let's go play in the junk yard!" said Patrick.

"Yeah! That sound like fun!" agreed SpongeBob.

SpongeBob and Patrick skipped merrily to the junk yard, little puffs of sand blowing upwards with every step they took.

"I can't wait to play in the broken glass!" screeched Patrick.

"Yeah!" yelled SpongeBob.

"I also can't wait to shove moldy pizza up my anus!" cried Patrick.

"Huh?"

SpongeBob and Patrick stopped in front of the fence and climbed over into the paradise of debris. They stood there, gazing upon the mountains and mountains of garbage.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said SpongeBob, "Let's get in that junk!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Patrick.

Patrick nose-dived into one of the mountains. SpongeBob watched as Patrick swam around then pop out of the garbage like a dolphin. SpongeBob then poked him in the eye.

"You're it!" SpongeBob giggled.

"Not for long you bastard!" Patrick began to chase SpongeBob around the junk yard. They laughed and ran having the time of their lives.

SpongeBob suddenly stopped when he saw a giant pile of toys towering above him. He gaped at it until Patrick came running up behind him. Patrick didn't stop; he knocked down SpongeBob on the sandy ground.

"Now you're it! Ha ha!" Patrick yelled.

SpongeBob wriggled out from underneath Patrick and stood. Patrick picked himself up as well. SpongeBob's blue eyes shimmered as he gazed upon the assortment of jack-in-the-boxes, dolls, yo-yo's, and game pieces. Patrick was oblivious, playing with his belly button.

"Patrick, look!" said SpongeBob, pointing, "Somebody dumped a bunch of toys here!"

"Who would do a crazy thing like that?" asked Patrick.

"Hm, these are nice toys, but I don't have room in the pineapple."

"And we definitely can't put them under a rock."

"I know," said SpongeBob, "Let's take them to the orphanage!"

"That's an awesome idea!" exclaimed Patrick.


	3. Meet SpongeBetty

**SEPTEMBER**

_Chapter 3: Meet SpongeBetty_

SpongeBob and Patrick closed one of the boxes filled with toys.

"Well, Pat," said SpongeBob, "I think that's about it. Wow, I can't wait to see the look on those kids' faces when they get a whole bunch of toys!"

"Yeah!" said Patrick.

"Onward, Patrick! Ho!" cried SpongeBob.

SpongeBob and Patrick each picked up a box and walked to the orphanage.

The outside of the orphanage looked much like an elementary school; with tan bricks and red-framed windows. SpongeBob set his box down and pressed the little blue button by the glass double doors. An older woman came to the entrance. She smiled at the boys. She still had all of her teeth, she also had wavy black hair with little strands of gray. She opened the door.

"Can I help you boys?" she inquired.

"We wanted to donate some toys." Said SpongeBob.

"Oh, how kind of you, please come in. My name is Mrs. Lucky." Said the middle-aged beauty queen.

SpongeBob and Patrick followed Mrs. Lucky through a hall way that looked just as elementary as the outside; filled with drawings, encouragement posters, and finger paintings.

"How long have you been here?" asked Patrick.

"25 years." Answered Mrs. Lucky.

"Really? You like doing this for a living?" asked SpongeBob.

"Well, I love kids," said Mrs. Lucky. "But I got to tell you, I'm more of a counselor here than a care giver."

"Why?" asked Patrick.

"Well, you see, most of the orphans here are mentally ill, or something so terrible happened that their in a terrible state of mind." Replied Mrs. Lucky. "For example, we just got this little girl a couple of months ago. She got into this horrible boat accident with her father. He's dead. And we still can't track down her mother."

"Why not?" asked SpongeBob.

"Her mother is a scientist, and she went on some trip. She's never come back."

"How's the little girl now?" asked Patrick.

"Depressed. She won't talk unless she feels it's extremely necessary. Sometimes I'll see her talking to herself when she's alone, though." Said Mrs. Lucky.

They continued walking in silence until they reached a pair of purple double doors.

"The little ones play in here," Mrs. Lucky informed them, "I'm sure they'll love those toys."

She pushed opened the door, revealing a few kids playing tag. Another one just lied on a bed, back turned to the outside world.

"Pat, I'll take this corner and you take that right corner over there." Whispered SpongeBob.

"Okay." Patrick whispered back.

SpongeBob went towards the little girl lying on the bed. She didn't even notice his presence as he put his box down, and grabbed a Barbie. SpongeBob tapped gently on her shoulder. The little girl turned over. _Her eyes look sad, _thought SpongeBob.

"I've got something for you." Whispered SpongeBob.

The girl didn't respond.

"What's your name?"

The redhead said nothing, just stared.

"Oh, I think you're who Mrs. Lucky was telling us about, aren't you?" asked SpongeBob.

Isabel continued to stare at him.

"Well, here," said SpongeBob, handing her the plastic supermodel, "You can keep this."

Isabel took the Barbie, admiring her tiny 6-inch heels.

"Why don't you talk to anybody?" inquired SpongeBob.

Isabel looked up at SpongeBob, a history of pain flooding her soft blue eyes.

"I feel so bad for you. I don't know what I'd do without my mom and dad. And here you are, all by yourself in the world and so young." Said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob put a hand on Isabel's shoulder, and then walked a way. He could have sworn that he had a hole in his heart after his first encounter…

… with his future adopted daughter.


	4. Fool

**SEPTEMBER**

_Chapter 4: Fool_

SpongeBob was doing his usual, flipping patties for a living. Then Squidward popped his head in through the ordering window, years of stress showing in the deep lines on his older face.

"I need patties for the two dumb starfish." Squidward mumbled.

"Two?" SpongeBob questioned, "But there's only one starfish that lives in Bikini Bottom, and that's Patrick."

"Not today" Said Squidward.

SpongeBob left the kitchen to see who the customers on the other side were. He did see Patrick, as he expected, but he also saw a smaller, female starfish. She had the same features of Patrick, but she had a mass of beautiful blonde curly hair that reached her shoulder in long layers.

"Who's that?" asked SpongeBob, pointing.

"Her? That's my little cousin, Briana" answered Patrick.

"What's up fool!" exclaimed Briana, " I say 'fool' after almost every sentence!"

"What is she doing with you?" asked SpongeBob.

"I was given custody because my brother was apparently a crack/cocaine addict, he died and took his husband down with him" Explained Patrick.

There was a short moment of silence between them, even Squidward listened in.

"You're brother was gay?" asked SpongeBob.

"The gayest!" said Patrick, "Even gayer than you SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob gasped. "Patrick! Now you know that I am not buttered on that side of the bread!" SpongeBob put his hands on his hips.

"SpongeBob, it's hard to believe that when you clearly have you're your hands on your hips, just like how a woman puts her hands on her hips when she's mad at her husband for peeing in the sink" stated Patrick.

"Oh whatever! What do you want on your Krabby Patty?" said SpongeBob.

"Everything. With extra onions" answered Patrick.

"Fine."

"Oh by the way, SpongeBob, when you left for work this morning I peed in your sink" informed Patrick.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

SpongeBob and Gary were curled up on the couch, a cozy fire burning on the hearth. SpongeBob read his revised edition of "Adoption for Dummies".

"Gary, would you like a new addition to the family?" SpongeBob asked.

"Meow".

"What do I mean? I mean, maybe we should take in little SpongeBetty!"

"Meow".

"Well, think about it Gar."

"Meow".

"I know she's a little rough around the edges, but she'll grow out of it" said SpongeBob.

"Meow".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the Bikini Bottom Orphanage, SpongeBob sat in a big red leather chair in Mrs. Lucky's office. Mrs. Lucky had her hands folded on the desk, looking at SpongeBob, as if waiting for him to blow up in smoke. She sighed uncomfortably.

She spoke sternly, but her voice still managed to sound sweet:

"You realize this is a big responsibility?" she said.

"Yes" SpongeBob answered.

"And you're also aware that she doesn't have to live with you if she doesn't want to?" asked Mrs. Lucky.

There was a pause.

"I know", said SpongeBob, "But I hope that doesn't happen. I feel like I need to help her in some way. That for some reason, I was supposed to meet her, so I could help her. How can I get her to talk?"

"She will talk when she really wants to."

"What if she never says anything again?"

"Trust me, that won't happen" said Mrs. Lucky, "But I seriously wouldn't worry about it. Once she starts school, she'll have to speak up."

"What if other kids make fun of her?" asked SpongeBob.

Mrs. Lucky looked at SpongeBob thoughtfully.

"She'll get through it. She's awfully strong for her age" said Mrs. Lucky.

"How do you know her so well?" asked SpongeBob.

"She not the only one of her kind. We had a boy here about 10 years ago who would never utter a word, even though it was obvious he had a lot to say. But now, he's the best lawyer in Bikini Bottom. I'm sure SpongeBetty will bloom and be very successful in whatever she does" assured Mrs. Lucky.

"I agree Mrs. Lucky" said SpongeBob. SpongeBob looked down and started rubbing the toes of his shoes together. Mrs. Lucky smiled at him.

"You're a good person Mr. SquarePants" said Mrs. Lucky. SpongeBob looked up immediately. "I bet you have a lot of friends" she continued.

"Um, yes. I do have some very good friends."

"But, I want to know, if Isabel, or SpongeBetty, leaves with you; well, I don't see why she wouldn't. Heck, if I weren't married I'd date you myself. I want to know-"

SpongeBob blushed at Mrs. Lucky's sugary compliment. Noticing this, Mrs. Lucky added:

"Oh, There's no need to blush Mr. SquarePants! Don't be so modest!"

"Well, I do have to admit" said SpongeBob, leaning back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head, "Sometimes, I just want to arrest myself for being so incredibly sexy!"

Mrs. Lucky stared at SpongeBob in an odd way. All of a sudden, SpongeBob felt embarrassed. He quickly straightened himself up, like a soldier in the mist of war. Mrs. Lucky cleared her throat.

"Look, I just want to make sure Isabel is in a safe environment. Any pets?" asked Mrs. Lucky.

"Oh yes! I have a friendly snail at home named Gary" answered SpongeBob.

"Do you think Isabel will get along with-"

"Gary."

"Yes, Gary. He's friendly?" Asked Mrs. Lucky.

"The friendliest snail in the world!" SpongeBob smiled and nodded proudly.


	5. SpongeBetty, Briana, & Carmen

**SEPTEMBER**

_Chapter 5: SpongeBetty and Briana_

SpongeBob let Isabel in the door first. She walked into the dark living room slowly, as if she were watching out for quicksand. SpongeBob turned the light on, revealing friendly surroundings, something that was new for little Isabel.

Isabel seemed to be getting comfortable, and then Gary uttered a loud "MEOW!" behind her. Isabel jumped ten feet and clung to the ceiling lamp.

"Oops!" said SpongeBob.

He reached up for Isabel, whose eyes had enlarged so much they were as big as saucers. He slowly put her back on the ground.

"Don't worry" SpongeBob assured, "This snail won't bite you."

Isabel eyed Gary. She reluctantly put a hand out to touch him, then drew it back in fear.

"You can pet him if you want to. His name is Gary." Said SpongeBob. Isabel placed one finger on Gary's shell. Smiling, she started to pet Gary. He purred as she scratched him behind the eyeball.

SpongeBob sighed of satisfaction then walked happily into the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?"

No answer came from the living room, just the sound of Gary purring.

"Oh yeah, I should communicate with my hands" SpongeBob said to himself. SpongeBob turned around but Isabel wasn't there. He heard footsteps and a door slam above him. _She's probably not hungry, _SpongeBob thought to himself. SpongeBob decided to just let Isabel stay in her room that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, SpongeBob woke up exactly at 7:00. He was planning to take Isabel school supply shopping, but when he got to her room, she wasn't there.

"Izzy?" SpongeBob called. SpongeBob suddenly felt like an idiot. _I know she won't call back, _he thought to himself. He looked all over her room: behind the dresser, under the bed, behind the curtain, but he still couldn't find her. He hurriedly went downstairs into the living room and searched for her. She wasn't in the living room either. Panicking, SpongeBob went into the bathroom and looked in the bathtub. She wasn't there either. He lifted the lid and looked in the toilet. She wasn't there.

Finally SpongeBob ran into the kitchen at full speed, and then stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

All of his cutting knives, tongs and other sharp kitchen objects were stuck into the wall. SpongeBob gasped. He continued to look at the sharp objects in the wall. Then a THUD! Came from the corner.

There was Isabel, looking up at SpongeBob guiltily with a box of spilled Cheerios at her feet. SpongeBob smiled, relieved that she wasn't lost.

"You don't have to get breakfast yourself", said SpongeBob, "I'll always be here to make you pancakes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SpongeBob and Isabel walked down the sidewalk to Patrick's rock.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" SpongeBob cheered. Isabel just walked casually. SpongeBob knocked on Patrick's rock. Two seconds later, the rock lifted and out came Patrick and Briana.

"Patrick, are you ready to go jellyfishing!"SpongeBob exclaimed.

"I'm ready to jellyfishing SpongeBob! Are you ready to go jellyfishing SpongeBob?"asked Patrick.

"I'm totally ready to go jellyfishing Patrick! Are you ready to go jellyfishing ?"…

"Don't worry, fool," Briana said to Isabel, "They'll tire themselves out soon. Then they'll fall asleep and we can go ding-dong ditch!"

Isabel said nothing, but smiled at her peer.

"What your name fool?" Briana asked.

Isabel whispered in her ear.

"Isabel? That's a pretty name you fool!" said Briana. "I'm Briana."

Briana turned to Patrick, "Uh, Uncle Pat, Isabel and I are going to play somewhere else."

Briana took Isabel by the hand and led her away to the backyard. SpongeBob and Patrick just shrugged at each other.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabel was in the backyard watching scallops flutter by without a care in the world. She admired the beautiful pink coral and way it was shaped, with such intricate detail in the texture of it. Everything was placid; Isabel finally knew she had a home that wasn't in danger of being sucked out of her life by an angry and vengeful tornado. Isabel was so at peace she didn't even notice SpongeBob sit down on a chair with a guitar in hand. He strummed the strings lightly, making sure they were in tune. Then, he started to play some happy cords.

"You're mine, and we belong together," SpongeBob sang, "Yes, we belong together, for eternity."

Isabel walked up to him.

"Hi Izzy!"

SpongeBob continued to sing, "You're mine, and we belong together, for eternity."

Isabel started to hum along. SpongeBob kept strumming until finally Isabel opened her mouth:

"You're mine, and we belong together," Isabel sang, "Yes, we belong together, for eternity, eternity."

SpongeBob was awestruck. He wasn't able to get her to talk, but he made her sing!

"Wow" breathed SpongeBob.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After he put Isabel in bed, SpongeBob rushed to the phone and dialed Sandy's number.

"Please pick up, pick up, pick up." SpongeBob chanted as the he listened to Sandy's ringer.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Sandy!" SpongeBob shrieked.

"Oh, howdy SpongeBob! Why do you sound so happy?" asked Sandy.

"I did it! I got her to talk Sandy! I got her to talk! I got her to talk!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"SpongeBob that's wonderful!"

"It's freaking awesome! Things are going to be so much better for her now! I can feel it in my bones! Uh, wait, scratch that. I can feel it in my toenails!" said SpongeBob.

"That's so great SpongeBob," said Sandy, wrapping the phone cord around her fingers, "You're all ready a great dad."

"Thank you Sands," said SpongeBob, "We're going to have so much fun at the Krusty Krab tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah. I'll probably stop by tomorrow and- uh oh, Earl is home. Sorry SpongeBob I have to go" said Sandy.

"Why?" asked SpongeBob, but it was too late, Sandy had already hung up. SpongeBob sighed and put the phone down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabel and SpongeBob were having a tug-of-war with a box of ice cream in the kitchen. Isabel screamed in fits of temper.

"I said I want more ice cream now!" Isabel screamed.

"I just gave you some! You've had enough!" SpongeBob yelled.

"No! Must have chocolate!" Isabel hollered.

"Chocolate isn't everything!".

"Yes it is!"

Curious, some citizens of Bikini Bottom watched SpongeBob's pineapple because of all the screaming that was coming from it. Isabel screamed harder, and then small pebbles started to fall from the sky, making a light patter on the roof of the pineapple.

As Isabel's screams got louder, the stones got bigger. Suddenly, there were chunks of rock falling from the sky. People screamed and ran, even though the stones were only falling on the pineapple.

A chunk of rock went through the kitchen roof and smacked Isabel in the forehead knocking her to the ground, unconscious. SpongeBob sighed of relief.

"That's better" he said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabel dribbled a basketball lightly in the front yard, and believe me when I say she was unbelievably pissed off.

"I can't believe that," Isabel said to herself, "All I did was scream for chocolate, and what does the bastard do? Knocks me out with a bat."

Well, that's what she thought. SpongeBob wasn't really in the mood to tell her that stones had mysteriously fallen from the sky and hit only the pineapple. It was so, weird, SpongeBob had thought. The stones seemed to fall to the rhythm of Isabel's furious cries. Like, it was her making them come down. But that had idea had been preposterous to him. It was in no way Izzy's fault.

Isabel continued to dribble her little basketball until it slipped out of her hands and rolled into Squidward's yard.

"Oh barnacles," Isabel sighed, "I guess I have to go and get it."

Isabel crept into Squidward's yard, making sure she would be unseen by the windows above. If Squidward saw Isabel in his yard, SpongeBob's head would be on a pole for sure.

She bent down to pick up her ball, but it was quickly snatched out of her sight, when a pair of tentacles briskly took it away.

_Damn it Squidward! _Isabel thought. But, when she looked up, it wasn't Squidward at all. It was female. A little girl to be more specific. She vaguely looked like Squidward, she had graceful features that just didn't allow her to look exactly like him. Besides that, her eyes weren't red, but a deep purple. She had jet black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, letting unruly bangs cover the side of her forehead. She had a "Disturbed" t-shirt on. She also had a great deal of black eyeliner on, which, for a little girl, was completely unethical.

Yes, indeed, standing before Isabel, was an Emo 6-year-old.

Nervous, Isabel stared at her. After 30 seconds of staring at each other, Isabel managed to speak.

"Um, hi. My name is Isabel. Could I have my ball back please?"

"Mi llamo Carmen y soy seises. No puedes tener tu parte posterior de la bola."

"Huh?" asked Isabel.

"No hablas espanol?"

"Uh…."

"I was saying, my name is Carmen. And no, you can't have your ball back." Carmen said.

"Why not!" yelled Isabel.

"Because, I found it! It's mine now. So just go away!" Carmen yelled back.

"This is an outrage!" Isabel barked, "I want to speak to your parents right now!"

Isabel started to walk to Squidward's door, but Carmen pushed her against the wall of the Easter Island head and pinned her.

"You won't be talking to anybody after I'm through with you!" Carmen squalled. She raised her fist to punch Isabel. Isabel closed her eyes and waited for the impact to meet her face.

But, in the nick of time, Squidward came and took Carmen by the shoulders and dragged her away, Carmen kicking and cursing in Spanish.

"Carmen!" Squidward scolded. "What do you think you're doing?"

"She took my ball from me!" Carmen screamed.

"I did not!" Isabel yelled, infuriated with this Emo liar.

Isabel charged at Carmen and tackled. The two toddlers were rolling on the ground, throwing aimless punches, biting random places, and yanking each other's hair. SpongeBob rushed out to see what was making all the commotion. He was really not impressed with what he saw.

He actually had to _peel _Isabel off of the other girl.

"What is _wrong with you_!!!!" SpongeBob shrieked.

"That bitch started it!" Isabel pointed at Carmen.

"What's with the language?" asked SpongeBob, stunned that Isabel uttered such an offensive word for her age.

"Just put me down SpongeBoob!"

SpongeBob put Isabel back on solid ground, too stunned to say anything. Squidward also let go of Carmen, and the girls faced each other. SpongeBob noticed the girl who looked close to Isabel's age.

"Why hello! Who is this?" SpongeBob asked.

Carmen said nothing, but growled at SpongeBob. SpongeBob drew back, confused at why a little kid would be acting like a sick dog.

"I'm sorry SpongeBob," said Squidward, with fake sincerity, "Carmen has an attitude problem."

"Then why did you take her in?"

"I really didn't have a choice. I'm her biological father-"

"Yeah!" Carmen interrupted, "My mamma always told me it was a miracle I was ever conceived, because this senor couldn't get a boner-"

Squidward put a tentacle over her mouth. "Nobody needs to know that!"

Just then, Isabel started laughing uncontrollably. Maybe this Emo brat wouldn't be so bad after all. She liked her attitude towards Squidward.

"Hey, maybe we could get along." Said Carmen, noticing that Isabel had the same sense of humor that she had.

Then, Briana came running into the yard.

"What's going on fools! Who died?" she questioned, gasping for breath.

"Who's she?" asked Carmen.

"That's my BFF, Briana" replied Isabel.

"Hi, Briana" Carmen gave Briana a gap-toothed smile.

"And Bri Bri, this is Carmen" said Isabel.

"Hey Carmen. Are you the one who died?" asked Briana.

"Um, no."

SpongeBob and Squidward watched the whole introduction flash before their eyes.

"Hey! Anybody want to play Pet Sematary?" asked Carmen.

"Yeah!" Briana and Isabel chirped in unison.

Hand-in-hand, the girls skipped away down the sidewalk, leaving SpongeBob and Squidward feeling like hamsters in a continuous running wheel.

SpongeBob called after them: "Don't bury Gary like you did last time Betty!"

"Betty?" Squidward questioned.

"Yeah, that's just one of her nicknames."

"Her name is Isabel, right?"

"Yeah, Squidward. That's her middle name. Her first name is SpongeBetty."

"Oh."

"But sometimes I call her Queen of the Damned for short."

…

"Um, anyways," Squidward continued, "That was really weird."

"Yeah, I wonder how Queen of the Damned learned to swear like that."

"Me too. I haven't heard the word 'bitch' since I was in high school" Said Squidward.

SpongeBob scoffed. "That was about 80 years ago, right?"

Squidward raised an eyebrow.

"You know SpongeBob, you're not all that fresh-faced and dewy-eyed yourself."

"I was born in 1986, thank you very much," SpongeBob replied, "Weren't you born the year the Titanic sank?"

SpongeBob received a black eye ten and a half seconds later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The girls found themselves by the Krusty Krab, but at that time, were unaware of the significant role the Krusty Krab would later play in their lives.

"Let's play here" said Briana.

"Okay," said Isabel, "But first, we should have a meeting."

"A meeting?" questioned Carmen.

"Yeah, you know, and friendship meeting. Because we just became friends" explained Isabel.

"You mean, like a club?" asked Briana.

"Yes! We should have our own club!" cried Isabel.

"That sounds cool! We should name it Rob Zombie" Said Carmen.

"Nah, that name is gay," said Briana, "How about… The Triangle?"

"No, clubs named after shapes tend to have problems" said Isabel.

"Well, what would you name it?" asked Carmen.

"I don't know" replied Isabel.

"SpongeBetty, that's genius!" exclaimed Briana.

"What's genius?" asked Isabel.

"We can be the 'I don't know' club!" answered Carmen.

"That's not a bad idea" said Isabel, smiling.

"But I should be the leader" interrupted Carmen.

"No, SpongeBetty should be the leader 'cause she named the club!" shouted Briana.

"No! I should be the leader because I'm six! And you guys are?"

"Four."

"See?" said Carmen, "That's why I should be leader."

Isabel instantly realized that no matter how much Carmen liked you, she still was a control freak. But oh well, all she had to do was find away to work around Carmen's 'tude', and find a way to get the best of her. She realized she would have to commit to Carmen, just like a marriage.

"Okay Carmen, fine" said Isabel, " You can be the leader, but you have to swear to treat us with respect."

"I swear!"

"Would you swear on a stack on Marylin Manson CD's?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," said Briana, "You're the leader, what are you going to do first?"

"I don't know" said Carmen.

"Well, son of a Bin Ladden! We should figure out something then!" cried Isabel.

The girls put their hands in the center of the circle, and then raised them high.

"Go 'I Don't Know' club!" they cried.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After many days of getting to know Carmen and Briana: playing in the sand, throwing eggs at Squidward's house, throwing toiler paper at Squidward's house, throwing kittens at Squidward's house (don't ask me what that looked like), throwing poop… well, you get the picture. They were becoming pretty good pals.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabel sat on the couch on the living room watching television. It was getting late, so SpongeBob decided to cut her off and send her to bed.

Isabel sat on the couch, glassy-eyed, with a big smile on her face. But as soon as she saw SpongeBob, she quickly changed the channel.

"What were you watching?" asked SpongeBob.

"Uh, Barney."

"At this time of night?"

"Uh, yeah," answered Isabel, "Barney finally got out of rehab, so now they're celebrating with a 24-hour marathon."

SpongeBob was not _that _stupid.

"Oh really? Let me see that."

SpongeBob took the remote from her, and changed the channel back. And, oh no-

It couldn't be.

She couldn't have just been watching that.

There's no way.

SpongeBob had seen this program around before, but he never thought it would ever enter his pineapple. It was the show that had burdened good and wholesome people everywhere, including himself.

It was…

_South Park._

SpongeBob gasped. "SpongeBetty Isabella Penelope White! You shouldn't be watching this!"

"Why? I can take it!"

"No you can't! It's not good for your brain!"

"Its high quality entertainment!" argued Isabel.

"Just go to bed!

SpongeBob clicked off the television. Isabel grumbled, but slid off the couch and eventually dragged herself up the stairs. SpongeBob sighed and went to clean Gary's shell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Wow, 17 pages of pure shit. Well, I'm not sure about the pure part of that sentence. Sorry if that chapter was a little too long and boring, but I gotta get the frigging plot going all ready. Thanks for understanding. Update on Sandy and Earl soon if you are wondering…**


	6. The Discussion

_Chapter 6: The Discussion_

There was an abundance of tension hanging in the room as the mentally disturbed redhead, the sprightly sponge, the slow sea-star, the grouchy octopus, the Emo octopus, and the aggressive blonde starfish sat at the kitchen table.

"Well," said Squidward, "What do you girls have to say for yourselves?"

"What do you mean Mr. Testicles?" asked Briana.

Squidward put his face in his hands.

"We mean," said SpongeBob, "how the heck did you guys develop the likings of South Park? It doesn't come on until really late at night."

The girls gave no answer, they just stared.

"It's hard to believe you guys have gotten yourself into this mess," said Patrick matter-of-factly, "I mean SpongeBob, look how innocent they are!"

SpongeBob watched with disappointment as Isabel stuck a finger up her nose, and then inserted it in her mouth.

"I do have a TV in my room" said Carmen.

"Oh well. We know the cause of the problem," said Squidward, "Carmen, you know you're bedtime is 7:30!"

"Since when do I listen to you?" spat Carmen.

Squidward hesitated. "I see your point."

"Listen to _me _Carmen," said SpongeBob, " We care about what you watch, because it affects you drastically-

"Listen buddy!" interrupted Isabel, "you and your sea-men got it all wrong! You should quit lecturing us, because we can take care of ourselves! Also, you're pissing me off!"

"I agree" said Carmen.

"Me too" said Briana.

"Izzy's totally right," said Carmen, "we need to get to the heart of the shit. You guys don't recognize our needs as young individuals, and should be punished as we see fit."

"That's right" agreed Isabel.

"Amen! Praise Jesus fool!" (We all know who said that)

"You guys just aren't normal are you?" asked Squidward.

"You bitches got a problem with that?" said Isabel.

"Watch that mouth of yours you little brat!" spat Squidward.

"Don't tell me what to do!" screamed Isabel.

"Fool! Leave her alone I'll shove that fat nose of yours down the garbage disposal!"

***sorry; short chapter. Been rather brain-dead lately. My home life is pretty much in the toilet… so is my brain, and it's dragging its imagination down with it. Hopefully a longer chapter next time***


	7. Questioning Caroline

**yes, i know. my profile says September updates in February. But, i thought of this, and had to write it. Just think of this as a Christmas present =) A nice appetizer for the juicy chapter that will come in Febuary!!!**

**Carry on now...**

**................................................................................................................................................  
**

"So, Caroline," said the creepy man with the clip board, "your birthday is May 11, 1975. Correct?"

"Yes." Answered Caroline, slowly turning her wheelie chair side to side, adjusting her wrists so the grimy rope wouldn't irritate her skin so much.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was 10."

"You're telling the truth for once Caroline, good job." Said the man, the darkness covering about ¾ of his face.

"Blow me" Caroline hissed.

"Now, now, insulting me will not help your self-esteem."

"Interrogating me won't help yours", she snapped.

He slapped her.

"Tell me-"

Caroline panted heavily. Her cheek stung ferociously, she felt little droplets of blood patter silently down her face. His nails had dug into her flesh when he struck her.

"Where is SpongeBetty?"

"I- I'll never tell you E- Earl" Caroline barely managed to articulate.

"Where is that God-forsaken daughter of yours Caroline!" Earl screamed.

Caroline gave no answer, her dark eyes solemn as she stared straight back at Earl. Her silence infuriated him.

"Have you no sense of common good! She needs to be found!" Earl screamed again.

"You will never put a single hand on my daughter as long as I'm around" Caroline whispered.

Earl paused. Then after a little bit of pondering, began to grin. The wind howled fiercely outside, and it seemed to go in symphony with the way his evil smile grew larger.

"That can be arranged" said Earl, lingering a little on the last syllable of "arranged".

Caroline stared at him wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't…" she started to cry.

"Guards!" Earl called.

Two soldiers marched into the room; one of them only had about four teeth left. The other was missing an eye.

"Please don't…" Caroline's salty tears mixed in with the blood on her face, causing her cheek to sting even more.

"Johnson, Buckeye. Take this wretched woman to Hallway C… and leave her there."

"But sir, that hallway has been blocked off. It has… the creatures living in there-"

"Breeding" finished the one-eyed soldier.

"Exactly" replied Earl.

The soldiers hesitated. Earl casted a glance at them, and they started to move onto the bawling Caroline. The toothy soldier cut the ropes off her hands.

"Let's go lass"

The scent of whiskey curled off his breath and into Caroline's face, making her wince.

The soldiers then each took an arm and picked her up.

"No, no!" she screamed.

"It's your fault. You did this to yourself Caroline!", Earl called after her, "But don't worry, your daughter will join you soon!"

"W- we were college friends! College friends!" Caroline spat.

Earl simply shrugged, then turned towards the window. He could have sworn he saw Caroline grab something off a table before the two men dragged her away.

_It won't matter soon anyway_, he thought to himself.

_Now to find Sandra Cheeks… _


	8. The Shattering Revelation

Carmen could hear the consistent purring of an object in her sleep. She lazily opened one eye at a time, the groaned as she rolled out from under the purple and black sating sheets of her bed. Gaining strength that she had lost in her sleep, she cautiously approached her window and looked down.

Everyone was standing in SpongeBob's front yard, staring at a rambling truck. Yanking her thick Puerto Rican hair into a ponytail, she stepped downstairs to see what was so significant. Everybody looked at Carmen as she approached.

"What the burrito is going on? And why is everyone staring at the truck like it's a naked woman?" Carmen questioned.

"Just hold onto your razor blades Carmen," said Patrick, "If that truck was a naked woman, I wouldn't be staring at it, you don't even know what I'd be doing to it-"

"Just hold on and find out Carmen" interrupted Squidward, casting an offended glance at Patrick.

"Open her up boys!" A trucker yelled out loud. This made Isabel giggle with sexual delight. SpongeBob, realizing that this four-year old knew too much, flicked her in the back of the head, thus ending the laughter.

It was true, little SpongeBetty wasn't so little anymore, not mentally. She was very mature for her age, something that wasn't expected in the SquarePants family, no of SpongeBob's daughter-

Wait, daughter?

SpongeBob realized he just had a revelation. He was starting to look at Isabel as his own daughter. He knew he loved this little girl. He loved her when he first met her, when she duct-taped Gary to the ceiling, when she threw poop at Squidward's house. Whatever terrible thing she did, he still held unconditional love for her.

But a big question loomed into his thoughts. Did she look at him as her father?

SpongeBob shook the question out of his mind. It was terrible of him to even _think _of expecting that from her.

He squeezed her shoulder affectionately as the buff trucker men set a huge box on the ground, then drove off. Everyone walked up to the box.

"What is it fool?" asked Briana.

SpongeBob patted the top of the box. "It's your new trampoline fool!" replied SpongeBob.

"You don't say it right" said Briana.

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to say it like Mr. T, when you say it you sound like a poor gay man getting his balls twisted."

SpongeBob flinched at the visual he received.

"Fool" she finished.

After ten seconds of uncomfortable silence, Squidward spoke.

"We'll only let you jump on this trampoline, if you promise to stop watching bad TV shows."

The girls looked at each other, deciding telepathically whether they should accept the deal or not. SpongeBob bit his lip in anticipation.

"We promise!" said the girls together.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls bounced on the trampoline for four straight hours, having the time of their lives.

"This is fun! Whee!" Isabel screamed. SpongeBob peeked out of the kitchen window to see what was going on, and then smiled. Squidward decided that it was time for Carmen to practice her "Clarinet Jr."

Squidward walked up to the trampoline.

"We don't take candy from ugly strangers!" Briana said right away.

"Yeah, we only take candy from strangers that look like Lance Bass" said Isabel.

Squidward ignored their insults. "Come on Carmen, it's time to come home."

"Okay" Carmen growled.

She jumped off the trampoline and landed on all four of her tentacles, in perfect posture.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sandy and Earl had just gotten back from their honeymoon. To Sandy, it was the worst three weeks of her life.

They had been married for almost two months now, and it had felt like 200 years.

They sat at their kitchen table. Earl ate his supper like an unruly maddog, while Sandy sat and watched, a fake smile on her face. After shoving a forkful of food into his mouth, Earl looked up to see Sandy smiling. He swallowed his food and smiled back.

"Honey, what's the matter?" said Earl, "You're not eating your Nutty Pie."

"I'm just thinking" Sandy replied.

"Really? What are you thinking?"

"That you look handsome tonight Early."

"You called me Early! I like it! Shucks, thank you my darling. And you look pretty tonight, just gaining a little weight, that's all."

Earl continued scarf down his pie.

A little sprite of courage pinched Sandy, prompting her to say "Earl, I've been thinking, I want to borrow some money from you."

"And of course, my answer is… no."

"There's a Science Competition in Atlantis in a few weeks, the prize money is really good-"

"Hey! Why would want to go to some stupid competition when you have me to take care of?"

Sandy stared at Earl, embarrassment gleaming from her face.

"Good point Earl."

"Yeah."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Briana and Isabel continued jumping on the trampoline, despite the fact it was starting to grow dark. Isabel then stopped hopping to sit down, and Briana did the same.

"Woo! I'm tired" Isabel breathed.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever Izzy?"

"Of course we will!" replied Isabel, with the utmost enthusiasm.

"But, we won't die for like, another 500 years! That's a long time to be friends! I don't know if I could take the pressure!" Briana yelled, arms flailing.

Isabel blinked, then looked at the sunset, then back to her panicked mate.

"We'll just have to commit to each other," said Isabel, "just like married people do."

…………………………….

Two seconds after Isabel said that, Earl had backhanded Sandy, sending her toppling into a nightstand.

………………………………

"I bet if we put rockets on this trampoline," said Briana, "we could make a fool-proof rocket ship!"

"Yeah!" agreed Isabel, "we could jump in outer space!"

The girls started to giggle. When they were done, they sat quiet watching the sunset.

"Hey Izzy."

"What?"

"I bet you can't jump off the trampoline and land on your feet like Carmen did!"

"Yeah I can!"

"Then prove it fool!" challenged Briana.

"Uh, okay." Said Isabel nervously, her knees wobbling as she stood up. "I will do this." Isabel took a deep breath, then jumped off.

She landed on her knees.

Isabel turned over and sat back on her bottom.

"Ha ha fool!" Briana chirped, "I'd knew that you would fail!"

"Oh spare me of you epic bullshit Briana!" Isabel yelled back.

Briana continued to laugh, with Isabel scornfully looking up at her. All of a sudden, Briana gasped, and then pointed.

Isabel looked down to see her right knee was bleeding.

Because of her horrific past, Isabel associated blood with death. So when the bright red liquid registered into her brain, she started wailing. SpongeBob rushed outside. He ran to Isabel and put his hands on her shoulders.

Briana jumped off the trampoline and landed flat on her face. Embarrassed, she crawled away to her rock.

SpongeBob put a hand on Isabel's forehead.

"I don't have a fever!" Isabel screamed.

"Okay. Okay!"

Isabel continued to sniffle.

"C'mon, stand up" said SpongeBob. SpongeBob helped Isabel to stand up. "You're okay" said SpongeBob assuringly. "Go on upstairs to the bathroom and you can wash it off."

Izzy didn't say anything, but drudged on into the pineapple, head hanging low…

Two minutes later, Isabel stood in front of the bathroom mirror sobbing and rubbing her temples. The impact of hitting the ground had also given her a headache.

She looked straight into the mirror, and concentrated. Slowly, very slowly, the mirror started to _flex _back and forth by itself.

Unaware of what was happening upstairs, SpongeBob sat in the living room, sing the F.U.N. song and knitting a sweater for Gary.

The mirror started to gain speed, faster and faster is flexed.

Finally, the mirror shattered, sending broken glass all over the sink and counter.

SpongeBob looked up from his knitting.

"Izzy?" he called.

When he did not receive a response, SpongeBob quickly darted up the stairs.

SpongeBob walked down the hallway, and tried to open the bathroom door, but it refused to open.

"Izzy? Isabel, open the door!"

"It's open" Isabel called softly from the inside.

SpongeBob tried the door again, and this time, it opened. SpongeBob advanced into the bathroom to find Isabel standing at the sink.

"What was that noise?" asked SpongeBob.

"What noise?" Isabel replied quietly.

SpongeBob hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Go to bed" he finally uttered.

"Okay, let me brush my teeth first."

SpongeBob turned slowly and left. SpongeBetty looked up at the mirror. She just in time had fixed it, it was cracked in several places, but she could place the blame on Gary, no problem.

Isabel had felt this extra sense all her life, but now she knew it was reality. She had the power to move things with her mind. She would later find out the proper term is telekinesis.

And someday her power, telekinesis, would put her life, as well as others, in austere danger.

**By now, there is a little parody of other movies starting to show up, but I won't mention them, so it doesn't ruin the story. **

**There is my little crappy contribution this weekend. More uppy daties soon.**


	9. Death Sentence

SpongeBob walked with Isabel to Sandy's tree dome. She was going to baby-sit little SpongeBetty today, just so Isabel could get in touch with her new aunt a little more. She had all ready met Sandy, but SpongeBob thought it would be good if Isabel had a strong female role model in her life, and he believed Sandy was adequate decision.

"Now, I want you to be good for Aunt Sandy. Okay?" said SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob, I don't want Aunt Sandy to baby-sit me if Earl is there" replied Isabel.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm scared of him".

They stopped in front of Sandy's door. SpongeBob turned to Isabel and put his hands on hr shoulders.

"Listen, Izzy, Earl is not a bad guy, it's all in your head, okay?"

Isabel's eyes glazed over, watching the wind blow gently over the coral.

"I guess" she whispered.

"Hey" Isabel looked over at SpongeBob as he talked, "Listen to me. I know that you will never like me the way that you loved your daddy. I'm not him. But I still want you to know, that no matter what , I will always make sure that you have everything you need. Remember that okay?"

A little gleam of happiness shone in Isabel's eyes. "Okay."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sandy lied on the living room couch, while Isabel sat on the rug watching "That 70s Show".

"Sandy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go get my Chucky doll from your room?"

"Not right now. Earl's asleep."

"I won't make any noise."

"Now come on, Iz. He only went to bed a few hours ago. Can't you wait till later?" pleaded Sandy.

"I won't make a sound. I promise I'll tiptoe."

"Well, all right. But really don't make a sound."

"I won't."

Isabel rose and ran away.

"And make sure you come right back because I'm going to make lunch soon! Okay?" Sandy shouted after her.

"Okay Sandy!" Isabel shouted back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabel entered the room as quiet as a mouse like she promised. She slowly looked around the corner to get a peek at Earl.

To her surprise, Earl was sitting up on the side of the bed. Earl looked over and creepily smiled at her. Isabel did not smile back. She stood in that one spot, bewildered to be alone with someone whom she was scared of.

A thick layer of silence surrounded them both. To end her own tension, Isabel began to address Earl: "I just came up to get my Chucky doll."

Earl motioned toward her with his hand.

"Come here for a minute first" he said.

Isabel didn't move at first, the hesitantly walked towards Earl. He picked her up at sat her on his lap, then hugged her, stroking her hair, Isabel looked on blankly, not sure how to react.

"How's it going SpongeBetty?"

"Okay."

"Having a good time?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I want you to have good time" he said.

"I am… Earl?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel bad or something?" Isabel asked.

"No. I'm just a little bit tired."

"Then why don't you go to sleep?"

"I can't. I have too much to do." He replied.

"Earl?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like living in Bikini Bottom?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do. I love it. Don't you?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Bikini Bottom is a nice place" he said, "I hope I get to say here forever, and ever, and ever, and ever."

"Earl?"

"What?"

"You would never hurt Sandy or me, would you?"

"What do you mean? Did Sandy say that to you? That I would hurt you?"

"No Earl."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Isabel. You're my little neice. And I would never do anything to hurt you, never. You know that, don't you? Hm?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now take Chucky and go have some lunch."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, SpongeBob and Isabel walked down the road to the Krusty Krab.

"Now, there some things you need to know. First off, Mr. Krabs loves it when you complement what he's wearing. Okay?"

"Okay" said Isabel.

SpongeBob held the door open for Isabel. She walked in, with SpongeBob following.

"And be nice to him" SpongeBob continued, "He's kind enough to let me take you in today because you're so scared of Sandy's house."

Isabel looked around at everyone munching on Krabby Patties. Then she noticed Squidward at the cash register.

"What the- what is he doing here?"

"He works here, Izzy" SpongeBob informed.

Isabel groaned, and then Mr. Krabs walked up to them.

"Good morning SpongeBob!" he cheered.

"Good morning, Sir!" SpongeBob screamed, making everyone in the restaurant flinch. Mr. Krabs kneeled down on one knee to get eye level with Isabel.

"Well hello there pretty little lass," he said, "Are you the one that I've been hearing SpongeBob talk about day in and day out?"

"Uh, I guess so" she replied.

"My name is Mr. Krabs."

"So I've heard," she said, "Does your first name happen to be pubic?"

SpongeBob looked down in embarrassment.

"No, in fact it's Eugene" The crab said smugly.

"Oh, good" Isabel sighed of relief.

"Are you going to help your daddy make some Krabby Patties today?"

Before SpongeBob could protest about being called her dad, Isabel talked first: "What's a Krabby Patty?"

Every living soul (and dead too) in the restaurant gasped.

"Izzy? You've never had a Krabby Patty before?" SpongeBob questioned.

"No…"

Mr. Krabs stood up, "Hurry lad, get this girl and get her a Krabby Patty!"

"Aye Aye Sir!"

SpongeBob carried Isabel into the kitchen and sat her on a counter. SpongeBob rushed, trying to make a Krabby Jr. for her.

"It's really no big deal SpongeBob" Isabel calmly protested.

"Oh yes it is, you have not lived yet until you've had a Krabby Patty!"

He finished the Jr., and handed it to Isabel. She cautiously took a first bite, trying to ignore the drops of grease leaking from it.

She chewed slowly, with hums of approvement. But, it all ended when Isabel's face started to turn green.

"Izzy, are you all right?"

Isabel tried to cover her mouth, but it was no use, she threw up all over the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

SpongeBob talked on the telephone with Sandy, while Isabel was busy throwing up in the bathroom.

"I never thought it was possible! How can anyone be allergic to Krabby Patties?" he complained.

"I don't know what to tell you SpongeBob, everyone is different" Sandy replied.

It was hard to hear Sandy with barfing and toilet flushing noises in the background.

"But it's just so weird! How does someone be allergic to something so harmless?"

"I don't know Bob, but you should take her to find out if she has more allergies.

"Yes, you're right" SpongeBob agreed.

Then, Sandy hung up suddenly. SpongeBob looked at the phone oddly, but decided not to think too much of it.

………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, back at Sandy's tree dome, Sandy looked warily down the stairs, listening to clanging sound coming from the kitcthen. Sandy reached for a bat, standing in the corner, and then started to head down the staircase. When she stepped into the kitchen, no one was there.

Then, Earl suddenly appeared behind her. Sandy screamed and turned around with a firm grip on her bat.

"Why are you in the kitchen right now?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Sandy said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I just, ah, wanted to talk to you."

"You want to talk? Okay, let's talk. What do you want to talk about?"

Sandy started to back away. She couldn't believe she was wimping out like this. She was a black belt.

Maybe it was because this man had threatened her, put a gun to her head, told her if she didn't marry him, he would kill her and her family.

Everything he had told her before was a lie. He only married her to get a hold of her money. That's the reason why.

Sandy kept backing away, but all Earl did was get closer to her.

"I, uh, can't remember."

"You can't remember."

"Uh, no, I can't."

"Maybe it's about the Crime Gas," said Earl, "Maybe it was about that. I think we should discuss the CG. What do you think we should do about the CG darling?"

"I don't know…"

"Now, I don't think that's true. I think you have some very definite ideas about what should be done about the CG. And I'd like to know what they are."

Sandy continued to walk backwards until she was near the stairs.

"I think maybe we should terminate the experiment."

"You think maybe it should be terminated."

"Yes" she replied.

"When do you think it should be terminated?"

"As soon as possible!" Sandy shouted.

Earl mimicked her in a high-pitched voice:

"As soon as possible!"

"Earl-please"

"You believe other people's health may be at stake."

"Yes-"

"You are concerned about everyone else" said Earl.

"Yes-"

"And are you concerned about me?"

"Of course I am!"

"Of course you are" said Earl, his voice rough and gravelly. "Have you thought about my responsibilities?"

"Earl, what are you talking about?"

"Have you ever had a _single moment's __**thought **_about my responsibilities? Have you ever thought for a single solitary moment about my responsibilities to my employers!? Has it ever occurred to you that I have agreed to have the Crime Gas re-done by May the first!? Does it matter to you at all? That these people have placed their complete confidence and trust in me, that I have signed a letter of agreement, a contract? In which I have accepted that responsibility!"

Sandy slowly started to walk backwards up the staircase.

"Do you have the slightest idea what a moral and ethical principal is?" Earl continued, "Do you!? Has it ever occurred to you what would happen to my future? If I were to fail to live up to my responsibilities? Has it ever occurred to you? Has it?"

Sandy effortlessly started swinging her bat. "S-Stay away from me!"

"Why?" Earl hissed.

"I just want to go back to my room."

"Why?"

Sandy slouched as she walked backwards up the stair case, Earl coming closer with every step. But she held her bat steady.

"Well, I'm very confused. I just need time to think things over" whimpered Sandy.

Earl scoffed, "You've had your whole fucking life to think things over, what good is a few minutes more going to do you now!?"

Sandy started to swing her bat again.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled.

Earl raised his hands and swiped them at her like a viscious animal.

"Please- don't hurt me."

Earl swiped his "claws" again.

"Please-"

"I'm not gonna hurt ya" Earl seethed.

"Stay away from me!"

"Sandy-"

"Don't hurt me!"

"Darling, light of my life, I'm not gonna hurt ya, you didn't let me finish my sentence."

Sandy swung her bat without aim.

"I said, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'm just gonna bash your brains, I'm gonna bash 'em right the fuck in! Ha ha ha!"

"Don't you dare hurt me!" Sandy screamed, "Stay away from me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Sandy finally arrived at the top of the stairs. Earl reached his hand out to her.

"Sandy, stop swinging the bat."

"Stay away from me!"

"Put the bat down Sandy."

"Stop it!"

"Sandy, give me the bat."

"Stay away from me!"

"Give me the bat."

"Stop, you stupid bastard!"

"Give me the fucking bat Sandy."

"Stay away from me! Stop!"

"Sandy- give me the bat. Give me the- ah!"

Sandy hit Earl's hand with the bat.

"Oh damn" he uttered.

Then, she whacked him in the side of the head as hard as she could. Earl went tumbling down the stairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sandy dragged Earl by his feet. Earl groaned in his sleep. Sandy dragged him to the pantry door. She struggled with the lock while Earl's eyes started to flutter open, then close again.

He lifted his head to see what Sandy was doing. She finally opened the door, and started to drag Earl inside.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Earl asked in between groans, "Wait a minute".

Sandy dropped Earl's feet and ran out of the pantry. Earl weakly tried to grab her ankle, but was unsuccessful.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled.

"Earl rolled over on his stomach while Sandy shut and locked the door behind her. Earl got on his knees and struggled to stand up, nearly falling over himself.

"Oh! Oh!" Earl fell to one knee, knocking a stack of boxes over.

Outside the door, Sandy locked the pantry door and stepped back.

"Wait a minute!" Earl yelled from inside. He started to bang on the door.

"Open the door, God damn it! Let me outta here! Open the damn door!"

Sandy slumped to the floor, relieved he could no longer harm her.

"Sandra, listen. Just let me outta here and I'll forget the whole damn thing. It'll be just like it never happened."

Sandy held her forehead, Earl continued in a softer voice.

"Sandy, baby. I think you hurt my head real bad. I'm dizzy. I think I need a doctor.

Sandy listened intently.

"Honey, Don't leave me in here."

Sandy rose, gaining a firmer attitude.

"I'm going to go now" she said, "I'm going to try… to call SpongeBob, and stay with him for awhile. I'll bring back a doctor."

Sandy started to walk away. Earl smiled cunningly.

"Sandy."

"I'm going to go now."

"Sandy."

"What?"

"You've got a big surprise coming to you!" Earl started to laugh, "You're not going to live much longer. I all ready installed the Crime Gas on Bikini Bottom's oxygen's processors, and this time, I added a special _death_ ingredient. Pretty soon, there will be no one left! Why don't you got check it out! Go check it out! Check it out!" Earl screamed while laughing dementedly.

Sandy ran away, with Earl's cackles following her into the hallway.

"Go check it out! Check it out…"

***I know this is not a normal chapter, I should have more humorous things coming up. But I really want to stress the plot, so I can actually get somewhere with this.***


	10. Goodbye Earl

Sandy ran down a hallway of machines, sledgehammer in hand. It weighed her down, but she tried her best to run as fast as she could.

When she finally reached Bikini Bottom's oxygen processing machine, she opened up the front panel to read the screen. She didn't like what she read.

Carefully, she raised her sledgehammer high, and then brought it down on the machine, crushing the front of it. She kept thrusting the sledgehammer on the machine, finally abasing it into metal fragments. At least Bikini Bottom was safe for now, but she had to figure out what to do with Earl, he was too dangerous. She should've known.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

SpongeBob picked up his phone as soon as he heard it ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"SpongeBob I need you over here right now, it's an emergency" Sandy pleaded.

"Okay, I'm coming," SpongeBob started to call upstairs, "I'm going to Aunt Sandy's house real quick, okay?"

"Use a condom!"Isabel called back.

SpongeBob's attention was on Sandy again. "Is it bad?" he asked.

"Just come" she replied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

SpongeBob followed Sandy into the kitchen, then, she showed him the pantry door.

"He's in there?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Yes."

"Sandy, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? I've could've called the police for you!"

"Ssh, don't talk so loud! You'll wake him up!" Sandy whispered.

"Sorry."

Sandy walked into the living room and turned the radio on, but kept it low. There was something about country music that always calmed her nerves.

Sandy dumped herself onto the couch, SpongeBob sat next to her, letting himself sink into the cushion as well.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" said Sandy.

"Just relax for a minute, and listen to the music Sandy" SpongeBob quieted her.

This was an epic moment, a turning point in the story. Because the song that was playing on the radio happened to be "Goodbye Earl", by the Dixie Chicks.

… _And it didn't take 'em long to decide, that Earl had to die! Good bye Earl! Those black-eyed peas…_

SpongeBob and Sandy were both overwhelmed by the song's lyrics.

They both looked at each other at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Asked SpongeBob.

"Yes, I think I am" said Sandy.

That was that night that SpongeBob and Sandy made a life-changing decision.

They decided to murder Earl Torrence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SpongeBob and Sandy played it out well enough. Sandy let Earl out of the pantry the next day, and apologized for being so "foolish". Then she told him they would have a "special dinner" together. And SpongeBob would be the caterer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

SpongeBob took the cooked patties and placed them on a tray, almost ready to be served. SpongeBob looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then took out a medium-sized bottle filled with gasoline, and started to pour it on the patties.

Now they were ready to be served.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Earl ate his Krabby Patty even thought it seemed like the taste was a little off. Sandy settled for a salad (we know why) and watched Earl intently. SpongeBob hid in the closet, watching out with the door cracked a bit.

Suddenly, Earl started to choke violently. He begged Sandy to help him in between gasps, but she watched as he fell over onto the ground, dead.

SpongeBob came out of the closet (ha ha), and helped Sandy wrap him in tarp, and later on throw him in a far-away ditch.

They were finally rid of Earl… for now.


	11. Sparkle Shimmer Sparkle

Chapter 11

***Um, yes. Hello. I'm really really sorry about not updating in, like, a very long time. Apologies. Not that anybody really cares about this crap but I still like to get it out there. Anyway, sorry about that, and I hope you enjoy. 3**

You probably couldn't see it now, but Isabel was actually an odd person underneath. An imagination was blooming more and more each day inside her little mind.

But yeah, just wanted to add that tidbit there.

Isabel sat at her pink vanity set, and stared into the mirror.

"Please God, stop letting me be so nervous," she said to herself.

SpongeBob quietly opened the door and treaded across the pink carpet. Isabel turned to look at him.

"I have something for you," he said.

"Really?" Isabel looked up at him.

"Yeah, it was something of your mom's."

SpongeBob handed her a necklace with a blue pendant; in the shape of a teardrop.

"It's so pretty…" said Isabel in awe.

"I think you should wear it for your show tonight."

"Yeah I should!" Excitement radiated from Isabel's face.

Isabel reached over and hugged SpongeBob.

"Thank you," she said.

……………………………………………………………….

The Bikini Bottom Elementary School gym was filled with parents and students in hard metal chairs. The background of the stage was a lovely navy blue, with an array of sparkles that shimmered underneath the lights of the gym.

Mrs. Puff walked out on the stage, microphone in hand.

"Hello parents!" she greeted.

***I decided to make Mrs. Puff a regular teacher because…well…I wanted to.**

"Hi Mrs. Puff!" SpongeBob shouted over everyone's heads.

"Oh," Mrs. Puff grimaced, "Hello SpongeBob." She waved weakly. "Well, okay now. Our very talented pre-schoolers have put together a very special show for you tonight."

The parents applauded.

"And I would like to remind that we have donuts and juice for everyone afterwards."

"Oh goody!" Patrick shouted.

"Now, let's begin with Alexandria Castor and Claire Dasten," Mrs. Puff continued, "They are going to do a reenactment of 'Gossip Girl'…God help us all."

Mrs. Puff left the stage, while two girls entered. The little blonde girl spoke first.

"I'm not in the mood Chuck, this is pretty much the worst birthday ever…"

The parents watched painfully as the girls spoke their lines, and when it seemed it would get worse, they were finished. They tiredly clapped.

Mrs. Puff walked back onto the stage, and waved the girls off.

"Uh, thank you ladies, for that lovely performance. Now let's give a round of applause for… SpongeBetty White."

After a light clapping from the audience, Isabel walked onto the stage, shaking from nervousness. After a big gulp, she lightly grasped the microphone stand and spoke: "Um, hi…I wrote this."

Another light applause. Isabel was about to sing, but to her surprise, a piano accompaniment started from backstage for her. A boy from the 2nd grade was playing. At first Isabel was hesitant, but went on to sing anyway.

"Every night at 8,

I get tucked into bed because I can't stay up too late," Isabel sang.

"And I wonder when the morning will come,

Because there's so much to do,

And I just want to have fun!

So much to do,

So much to see,

But it all has to wait 'till morning.

I can't wait for daylight time,

So come out Miss Sunshine.

It's hard to wait when the night goes by so slowly,

So come out Miss Sunshine!"

The piano ended, and everyone clapped loudly for Isabel. She smiled, then swiftly ran off and went backstage.

There she found a boy sitting at the piano, blushing.

"Hi," said Isabel, and smiled.

"Hi," he replied, but looked down to his knees.

"You play the piano really pretty," she said.

"Really?" the boy looked up at her.

"Yeah! You do. How did you know the song I was going to sing?"

"I heard you. I saw you practice. I think you sound beautiful…"

"Oh," Isabel blushed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the boy turned two shades pinker.

"Uh, I'm Isabel."

"I know," said the boy, "I'm John. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, John."

"Guess what?" John said suddenly.

"What?"

"Someday, I want to be a rock star, but if that doesn't work out, then I'm going to be a world dictator." He said.

"Wow! Really? That is so cool!" exclaimed Isabel.

"Whoa, you are the first cool I ever met that thinks that's cool!" said John, astonished.

They heard more music and applauding coming from the gym.

"Hell yeah it is," Isabel grinned.

"Wow. Do ever want to get ice cream and waffles with me sometime?"

"I'd love to!" Isabel squealed.

"Awesome!" John gave a toothy smile. "Hey, I like your necklace; it matches your eyes…"

By now Isabel's cheeks were an infinite red. "Thank you…"

"So," John continued, "How do you get up on stage like that? Without freaking out?"

"Well," said Isabel, "I have this little voice in the back of my head that always tells me everything is going to be alright."

"Really?"

"Well… first it tells me to kill all humanity."

"Oh," said John, a little surprised. He was only 8, but he had some homicidal thoughts too sometimes. And now he had found his female counterpart. "Isabel?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I think I love you," he said in a squeaky voice.

"Well… then I love you too."

Isn't great how you can find friends almost anywhere you go?

***I'm really sorry if this sucked. =)**


	12. Deathwish

***This chapter is going to be a little…weird. But hey, no one ever said I was normal =D**

"Whatever happened to Earl?" asked Isabel, after stabbing her fork into her plate of spaghetti.

SpongeBob started to choke on a meatball. He took his napkin and coughed the meatball back into it. He swallowed some juice and looked at Isabel, who was patiently watching him.

"You noticed that he was gone?" asked SpongeBob.

"Um…yeah. Where did he go?"

"He, uh, went on a trip. He won't be back for awhile." **Yeah he went to a trip to the gates of- don't think like that Spongey…**SpongeBob blinked to clear his thoughts.

"Okay. I thought maybe he left Sandy or something…" Isabel's words drifted off. "I want to go to bed."

"Aren't you hungry?" asked SpongeBob, pointing his fork at her full plate of noodles.

"No, I lost my appetite," said Isabel quietly, her mind going back to the day that Earl had her sit on his lap… She cringed.

"Izzy? What's the matter?" SpongeBob asked with a tone of concern.

"Nothing," she lightly shook her head.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything. I love-" SpongeBob stopped himself. He didn't want her to feel like she was under too much pressure, but he also didn't know what to expect Isabel to say.

"Don't ever say 'I love you' to me," Isabel narrowed her eyes.

He definitely wasn't expecting her to say that.

"W- What?" SpongeBob never heard something so cold come from a four-year old before.

"I said, don't ever say that to me," Isabel seethed, "there's no such thing as love."

SpongeBob was a little stunned, "Did something happen between you and…what's his face? John?"

Isabel rolled her eyes, "he doesn't want to play with me anymore because he's a big kid, and I'm not."

SpongeBob tried not to giggle, but still managed a smile. Noticing this, Isabel got off her chair and began to drudge up the stairs to her room. SpongeBob called after her:

"Hey! It's always the people that don't believe in love that get hit with it the hardest!"

Isabel stopped for a minute to look at him from the top stair.

"I'll believe that when I see it," she growled.

"You don't see it…you _feel _it. In here," SpongeBob put a hand on his chest. "I know that whenever I see Sandy I get that warm feeling in my chest…nevermind."

Isabel looked at him quizzically, and then her eyes looked to be a bit watery.

"How do you know what love feels like?" Isabel's voice cracked. "How do you know you even love her?"

"Because…well, every time I get around her, I'm happy. Well, you know that I'm always optimistic, but she gives me a deep happiness that on one else has ever been able to do for me. I mean just to be in the mere presence of her changes me, and she makes me a better person. Sandy makes me feel like I can do anything. That's how I know that I really love her."

Isabel looked at him thoughtfully, and then proceeded to leave to her room.

"Isabel," said SpongeBob, "Wait."

Isabel looked at him again, "What?"

"If anyone ever tells you anything that I just said…about just being in your presence and how you make them feel like they can do anything, make sure they're looking you straight in the eyes. If he is, he really does love you. Can you remember that for me?"

"Yeah…but it's never going to happen to me." Isabel ran into her room and slammed the door.

SpongeBob sighed and looked down at his plate. _**She is going to be one hell of a teenager**_**, **he thought, while he chewed on a meatball.

…………………………………………………….

It was beautiful tonight and no one could possibly disagree. The stars shone brightly, the waters at a warm and cozy temperature, and it seemed like for once the world was at peace.

But Isabel's mind was not being peaceful like the rest of the world that night. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to catch the sleep bug. But she felt like something was wrong, like something bad was going to happen. She needed to stay awake for _something_, but she just couldn't figure out what.

Frustrated, Isabel sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her hair behind her ears and looked around her dark room. She was about to get out of bed, but she heard a deep clicking sound coming from outside…

Isabel paused to listen. The clicking had a steady beat, like a heartbeat.

She slowly rose from her bed to walk towards the window. The deep clicking seemed to be coming from that direction…

Isabel stopped in place about three feet from the window.

Then she heard a different sound…almost a purring. But it wasn't a regular purr; it was a weird abnormal purr…

A slimy claw reached into the window.

At first Isabel was stunned and couldn't grasp any words. She stepped back a little.

The claw reached inside more, and stretched out into an arm, and then a face appeared.

If the thing…had a face. It was more of a slimy mass with beady black eyes and a narrow mouth with gleaming sharp teeth. It gave a low hiss. Then it tried to push its whole body into the window, and that's when Isabel screamed.

The creature managed to get half of itself through the window when SpongeBob ran in. He snatched Isabel up on instinct, but when he looked up, he nearly fainted.

The 'alien' stood at a staggering height of seven feet, and had a long tail with a sharp point. It hissed at them while sticking its head forward.

Isabel in his arms, SpongeBob slowly backed away. The alien inched forward.

So SpongeBob turned around and ran. He ran down the stairs and outside, but to his surprise, the creature didn't follow him.

Isabel wasn't making a sound, so SpongeBob figured that she must've passed out. And he was right; the shock was too much for her.

SpongeBob pounded on Squidward's door shouting "Wake up! Get out here!"

Then he ran to Patrick's rock and made loud noises too. SpongeBob heard Squidward's door open in the distance.

"What's the matter with you SpongeBob?!" Squidward shouted. "You woke both of us up!"

Carmen yawned as an emphasis. SpongeBob turned to them. "There- there's a thing in our house!"

Squidward raised an eyebrow. Patrick and Briana came out from under the rock.

"There's a thing in your house?! Oh no!" cried Patrick, "I hate it when things are in my house! They touch me in inappropriate places-"

"That's not the sort of thing I mean! It-it looked like…"

They heard a shrill scream come from SpongeBob's house. They all turned around and witnessed the alien crawl out from Isabel's window and land gracefully on the ground. It looked around, and then went off in the opposite direction of the families. But it was still headed towards town.

"Oh…that kind of a thing," whispered Squidward.

"What are we going to do?" asked a timid Briana.

"We need to find Sandy…now," said SpongeBob, "But we need to get the girls somewhere safe first."

………………………………………………..

Squidward, Patrick, SpongeBob, Carmen, and Briana ran into the local church. Isabel still rested in SpongeBob's arms, and he carefully placed her on the altar of the church.

"Wait we can't leave them at the altar-"

"Ha!" Patrick interrupted.

Squidward growled at him, "We can't leave the girls here by themselves."

"You're right," said SpongeBob, as Isabel started to wake up, "we should lock them in the basement."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to be locked in a basement with creepy alien things surrounding me!" Carmen yipped for joy.

"Put her in the basement first fools." (Once again, we all know who said that)

………………………………………………….

SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick ran in the direction of Sandy's place, which brought them near downtown Bikini Bottom. They stopped when they saw one of the buildings come down. They were actually going up in smoke, SpongeBob observed. Then the trio realized that there were more of those…things. At least 20 of them were occupying the city.

One of them noticed. Noticed… the three fathers staring. It came after them.

SpongeBob and Patrick ran one way, and Squidward the other.

Luckily, it followed Squidward… well, not lucky for him. Lucky for SpongeBob and Patrick.

They made their way into a toy factory that had its walls lined with boxes and boxes of dolls ready to be shipped. It started to rain outside, and the inside of the factory was heavy and muggy.

"SpongeBob what's gonna happen to us?" Patrick panted after the two had slowed down to a walk.

"Nothing bad," said SpongeBob calmly, "I promise-"

Something grabbed them from behind.

"Did you really think that gasoline was going to bring me down?" said a gruff and irritated voice.

They recognized the voice right away.

…………………………………………………….

Isabel looked above at the rusty ceiling. Rain and thunder pounded outside, sending surges of fear through the girls. Briana quivered when she heard a distant screaming.

Everything happened so quickly, so swiftly. Isabel still fathomed whether or not this was really happening. Carmen stood up.

"We need to get out of here," she demanded.

"And go where?" said Isabel, her eyes glowering up at Carmen.

"Somewhere that's not here," said Briana quietly from the corner, "this place is too scary."

"It's a church…of course it's scary," Carmen growled.

"It's a basement! That's what makes it scary," Isabel cried, "And we're stuck helpless in here while everyone out there is being-"

"Don't say it," Carmen put up a hand, "I don't know what's happening to everyone out there…and I don't want to know…"

They heard a crash and a horde of screams outside.

"Our place is here…"said Isabel, her heart tightening into her ribs, "We won't make it out there alive."

Carmen slowly nodded her head, and sat back down, glancing at the lightning out the window.

………………………………………………………

Squidward pounded on the door, his tentacle stinging with pain the harder he knocked.

"Open open open!" he screamed.

Sandy came rushing down the stairs, he nightgown flowing at her ankles. She unlocked the door, letting Squidward in.

"Sandy! There's- there's-there's-" Squidward's word turned into runny alphabet soup.

Sandy slapped him. "What? What's going on?" she demanded.

"There's f-f-fucking weird things running around out there…"

"What kind of things?" Sandy's eyes darted all over Squidward's face.

"Look for yourself," Squidward pointed.

Sandy looked outside the glass. There was nothing there. Just a bare wasteland.

"I don't see anything Squidward," she turned to him.

Squidward looked out as well. "I-I don't get it. Just a ten minutes ago there was…the things…all over the place….things were falling down…I just don't get it…"

"Maybe you're just sleepwalking," Sandy suggested.

"No! We need to find SpongeBob and Pat-"

"Where is he?" asked Sandy, wide-eyed.

…………………………………………..

Squidward and Sandy ran across the altar and down the stairs to the church basement.

There they found the girls huddled together, wide-eyed and shaking.

…………………………………………………………………..

SpongeBob and Patrick never came back.

It still rained horribly outside as Squidward, Isabel, Briana, and Carmen stood in the front yard.

Squidward looked over at them, rain beating on his face.

"We need…to all stick together for now, until we find out what's going on…"

Isabel stared off into the dark. Rain drops slithered down her cheeks and down her neck warmly.

"No…" she protested, "No it won't!"

Isabel turned and ran into the pineapple, Squidward ran after her. The front door closed behind her, then she went to the family room and up the stairs where her bedroom door closed behind Isabel. Squidward was whacked in the face by one of the flailing doors.

Isabel ran into her room, her windows open and shut constantly as she screamed: "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!!!"

She ran into her closet and the door shut behind her.

There, she lay next to Gary, stroking his shell, hoping that everything that just happened was a nightmare that would be over soon.

***I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. My bf is so distracting! He sits there on the webcam shirtless and plays gay German music on the guitar. That would distract you too wouldn't it?**


	13. The End sort of

Hi everyone! I came back and I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner, but I thought it was only fair that you know that I'm discontinuing this story, BUT not totally. After some reconstructing, I've remade September into a story where the characters are actual humans, and the new version is far more adult (and makes more sense) than the original SpongeBob version. However, I don't feel it's fair that you guys don't know what happens in the original version, so, here goes:

10 years after SpongeBob and Patrick are kidnapped, Isabel is living with Carmen and Briana in Squidward's Easter Island home. Isabel still mourns her dead father, is repulsed by her mother abandoning her, and keeps SpongeBob in her memory. Isabel and Briana remain best friends, along with Sandy's twins, Nykeena and Darrell. Nykeena and Darrell are unaware of who their father is, and are rebellious when they find out it is the evil Earl, and help Isabel kill him in the end.

Isabel goes through high school as an outcast, and grows more miserable every day. One day, she notices her telekinetic power comes back. A nosy school counselor also notices, and tries to pry into Isabel's personal life, especially when a boy named John falls in love with the strong-willed Isabel. Afraid that Isabel will be taken advantage of by John, the counselor tries to convince Isabel that she can wield her crazy power in times of anger and frustration. Isabel ignores her, saying that she can handle herself.

John takes Isabel to the Homecoming, despite the protest of his girlfriend, Claire, who is an archenemy of Isabel (she publicly humiliates Isabel, like the time Claire rips up Isabel's paperback copy of _Cujo _, knowing that Stephen King is her favorite author. This causes Isabel to nearly kill all of her classmates using her mind powers before a teach walks in). Claire was banned from Homecoming for starting a food fight that ended up with Isabel being covered in macaroni and cheese. On the way to the dance, John's truck breaks down, and he and Isabel hitch a ride with a stranger. Isabel notices that their driver is the one and only Stephen King (I'm keeping this part in the new version because I just couldn't let it go). King eventually kicks them out because of Isabel's enthusiastic forced interview on the author. Realizing that Isabel is more than the shy, sad girl everyone else sees, John falls more deeply in love with Isabel and decides silently to leave Claire, if Isabel will have him.

Things seem to become better for Isabel as the weeks progress, especially with her new romance under wing. Even as August fades into September, the month of the death of her father, things seem to be great in Bikini Bottom.

One morning, Isabel notices her veins are horribly discolored. Instead of blue, she sees a horrible, ugly black coursing through her body. Before she can get help, something takes over her body and throws her out the window, breaking her neck (even though she is a sponge…lol). She is presumed dead.

Six hours later, she awakes, not remembering anything that has happened. We find out later that Isabel is getting possessed by her mother's necklace, and gives her the power to heal herself. The demon inside Isabel keeps trying to guide her out of Bikini Bottom, but she disobeys because she doesn't want to leave her "family".

Eventually, the alien-lizard creatures come once again, but this time, they kill more people. Sandy and Squidward disappear, and it's up to the kids to find out what's behind these random invasions.

John, Isabel, Carmen, Briana, Nykeena, Darrell, and unfortunately, Claire go off. On the road, they find a bar filled with people that have no idea what's going on around them. They've been drinking for days on end. When one of the bar-goers pisses off Isabel, it sets off Isabel's power and she destroys the property and kills a handful of people. The people that Isabel killed have zip codes on their shoulders that look unfamiliar. The kids look up the area code to find it belonging to an island a few miles ahead.

Isabel is for the most part, unaware of the ghost possessing her, even though everyone else is perpetually terrified, but believe that maybe she can be cured if they go to the place that owns the area code.

When they arrive there, they find a building covered in vines and weeds. They journey onwards, to find Earl, finally. Earl manages to escape rapidly, and the group splits up to find him.

Going down a hallway, Isabel is attacked by a pack of creatures. She manages to fend them off with a weapon she looted earlier, but is severely weakened. Bleeding and out of ammo, Isabel drudges on… only to find John fatally wounded.

John dies, and Isabel becomes so infuriated, she storms off to find him, which she does, and corners him. Isabel at first beats him up heavily, with Earl getting in some good hits himself. All the while Isabel envisions John's heart. Even though he is dead, she tries to picture what it would look like if it were still beating. Isabel's mind starts to go… and her evil side starts to kick in. She pushes Earl into a giant fan and watches with pleasure as his limbs become mush.

Isabel returns to John, who is lying still on the ground. She picks him up and carries him outside. She sits with his limp body in her arms. A figure in the dark approaches, but keeps a distance. Isabel doesn't notice. She keeps picturing John's heart beating, while holding her palm on his chest. After long, agonizing minutes, she feels a pulse, and John's eyes open. He can't speak well, but Isabel is still overwhelmed with happiness. She kisses him and holds him tight. While holding him, Isabel looks and sees the silhouette of the person. Carefully, she sets John down, and approaches the person. As she gets closer, she realizes its SpongeBob. He stares her down, almost not recognizing her and mistaking her for a psycho murderer maniac. But he takes a closer look at her eyes and sees that it is in fact, his daughter…

Everyone reunites once again, and together, they blow up the building, and go home, rebuild their lives. Carmen goes to anger management, Briana becomes an assistant coach to the school's football team, Darrell and Nykeena spit on their father's grave and accept SpongeBob as their new stepdad (yep, I hooked up SpongeBob and Sandy), and Isabel and John become a couple, and Claire admits to everyone that she is actually a lesbian and only tortured Isabel because she had a crush on her.

THE END


End file.
